Deirdre (Flight 462)
Deirdre is a main character that appears in ''Fear The Walking Dead: Flight 462''. She is one of the flight attendants aboard Flight 462. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Deirdre's life from before the outbreak, except that she worked as a flight attendant and was assigned to Flight 462 during the time of the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Flight 462 Part 1 As Marcus, one of the passengers of Flight 462, begins to inquire whether flights have been grounded, Deirdre attempts to control the situation by demanding that he take his seat and that the flight will take off soon. Part 3 Deirdre walks down the main aisle, handing out beverages to the passengers. When she arrives at Marcus' seat, Suzanne, his wife, asks for vodka on the rocks, and for two bottles instead of one. She generously complies and gives her the extra bottle. She approaches Anthony and hands him two ginger ale cans without saying anything. He does not acknowledge her, causing Deirdre to frown. Part 4 Deirdre is working at the back of the cabin and is startled when Marcus suddenly runs into the bathroom. Part 5 Deirdre makes an announcement to the passengers that they are about to make their descent into Phoenix and asks that all tray tables be put away and seats reclined to their original position. After she is done speaking, Connie asks her if she can use the restroom in first class, as Marcus is still in the bathroom. Deirdre asks Suzanne to step aside and begins knocking on the door, requesting Marcus to come out. Part 6 Deirdre becomes increasingly frustrated as Marcus is still in the bathroom. Charlie's pleas to Deirdre to refrain from opening the bathroom door fall on deaf ears, as she unlocks the door and the unmoving body of Marcus crashes onto the floor. Part 7 Deirdre attempts to calm Suzanne, who begins to panic as she believes Marcus is dead. She is perplexed and shocked at the sight of Marcus' bloody wound which has been revealed by Charlie. Part 8 In an attempt to save Marcus' life, she attempts to revive him using a defibrillator. This is unsuccessful and Marcus later reanimates as a zombie. Part 9 She is terrified as Marcus jumps to life and attacks her; Anthony manages to catch Marcus and restrain him, placing him back inside the locked bathroom. However, it is later revealed that Deirdre has sustained an injury on her arm. Part 10 As Anthony tries to help Deirdre by giving medical attention to her wound, Charlie instructs Anthony to tie her down. Anthony sits Deirdre down, when suddenly there's turbulence. Charlie picks up the phone and orders Deirdre to call the captain to command him to land the plane, but she says she's already tried and that the lights are going out in other cities, which means there's no where for the plane to land. Part 11 She sadly watches Anthony and Charlie attempt to get Suzanne away from the bathroom door. She stares at Suzanne sympathetically as Anthony comforts Suzanne about her husband. Part 12 She is visibly shocked and terrified as Marcus viciously bites Suzanne's throat, killing her. Part 13 She watches Charlie puts down the zombified Marcus, and watches as the airplane's window begins to crack. Part 14 Deirdre notes that Suzanne is dying, she is shocked and starts crying when Charlie kills Suzanne. Later the window crack that was caused by Anthony's bullet breaks the window. Part 15 After the window breaks causing the plane to go into turbulence, she is seen wearing an oxygen mask. Part 16 As the plane experiences major turbulence, Deirdre can be seen removing her oxygen mask, aware of the fate of plane. Relationships Anthony Anthony assists Deirdre after Marcus collapses, both trying to revive him. After Deirdre is scratched, Charlie wants to tie her down, knowing that the same will happen to her, but Anthony disagrees, wanting to heal her. He patches up her wound. Charlie Charlie attempts to stop Deirdre from opening the bathroom as Marcus is infected. She is concerned about her being near the dead Marcus knowing what will happen. Charlie wants Anthony to tie Deirdre down, and when he refuses, she wants him to tie her down and then help her, though this is out of necessity and not malicious intent. Charlie asks Deirdre to get the pilots to land the plane, but she informs her that there is nowhere to land. Later when Charlie kills Suzanne out of mercy, she is shocked and starts crying. Marcus Marcus shows annoyance at Deirdre about the status of the flight. After Marcus dies, Deirdre attempts to revive him but fails. After he reanimates, she assists in trapping him in the bathroom but is scratched by him in the process. Appearances Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Webisodes Category:Unknown